The Original Nanny
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Mikael & the Cullens led her to be in a magical coma that caused her mates to think she was dead. Once free, she finds her mates in trouble not just with their enemies as they have betrayed her. Bella gets revenge on all that date threaten what belongs to her (including her mates). They forgot that she was the darkest Original when pushed. Klaus/Elijah/KolxBella ONESHOT
**Moon Says** : Okay, I haven't seen past S4 of TVD (so no Originals or S5, thank you very much). But due to fanfic and trying to watch the Originals: Awakening, I've got a pretty good picture of what is going on. So, bear with me as I fuck with the timelines of the shows.

 **The Original Nanny**

Silas had made many mistakes in his life, especially when it came to her, but he wondered if this was going to be another mistake that he made.

Had he waited too long to find her again? To tell her that he was sorry, always sorry for abandoning her for his soul mate?

It had taken watching Damon and his Doppelganger to make him realize that for once, she should come first.

They had a bond, after all, one so powerful that it traveled through time and souls.

Her new family, the one that made her whole, was breaking apart. The only one who could fix it was her.

She could help with the curse on the youngest brother and sister. One brother was already dead, and there was a prophecy that was threatening to kill everyone.

He knew his little one would not survive losing any of them.

This was one mistake he wasn't going to make.

It had taken him less than a year to find her after he awakened. His beautiful little one was waiting for him.

He frowned, though, when he noticed her hair wasn't as red as their mothers or the touch of brown of their fathers. It was a bit on the dark blonde said, sandy in color…like the Hybrid.

Of course, it all made sense.

And she was going to kill him for what he did to the Hybrid.

But that could wait until after she rescued the lot of them.

She was always on the short side due to the curse of her magic, but it was also her strength. And now, it was what was going to allow him to wake her up.

That and a bit of blood in her mouth.

He put his left hand over her mouth, cutting his palm, and let it drip down. As soon as his right hand was over her chest, her eyes snapped open, and she threw off both his hands.

His little one gagged and threw up the blood.

"You are a male," she said, "I cannot drink your blood, only that of my mates."

Silas nodded and waited for her to settle. In the meantime, he held her hand and let her fed on his magic.

After a little while, she looked up at him. "It's about time," she half-heartily glared, "Where is my family?"

Silas wasn't at least bit hurt by this. The immortal had accepted that though they were siblings of soul and magic, he had made his choice and it wasn't her. So why should he be hurt when she did the same?

"They are in New Orleans and are in dire need of you, little sister. One sibling is dead, your _mother_ is running around, one sibling is daggered, and two are in great trouble."

Her eyes widened with fear especially when she heard of the prophecy—three dead.

She'd be damned before she let this happen.

~TON~

When she finally got into New Orleans, she wasn't surprised that it had changed and not changed at the same time.

But she ignored it all and tracked down her family. Lucky for her, they were all together, minus her older brother and younger sister.

When she walked into the room, she was _very_ confused. Why was Niklaus holding a baby? Elijah was franticly looking through a Grimore. Wasn't that supposed to be her and Kol's job? And why was Kol sitting next to a witch, whispering in her ear a certain way (just like he used to do with her when he teased her about her magic—the bitch giggled!)?

She heard Elijah saying that he couldn't find something to protect either Kol or Rebekah from their curses.

"What the fuck?" she couldn't even control the words that came out of her mouth, and she had to make herself known.

All eyes turned toward her, mouths open and three Mikaelsons jumping to their feet.

She knew she hadn't changed since she saw Elijah more than a decade past. She had jeans and a T-shirt on, nothing too special.

So why were they looking at her as if she was dead?

"Sister?" Elijah called to her, and that just seemed to break her.

She was in his arms before he had a chance to even breath—not that he was breathing since he saw her.

The first thing out of her mouth was to apologize, because after seeing him that was all she could think about: how they left things. She had promised him something, and she abandoned him. If there was one thing there family held high, it was one's word. If you didn't have that, how could you be trusted?

"Oh, Elijah, I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I didn't mean to break my word, but Mikael…" she pleaded with her older brother, but it fell to deaf ears.

"There is nothing to forgive, my little one." Elijah just breathed her in. He had been missing her so much. "We had thought you dead. The bond…"

She shook her head, her blonde hair shaking, but didn't leave his chest. After being in that magical coma for so long, she needed to feel safe. "Mikael found me and gave me over to a witch so he could deal with Niklaus. He didn't know that she was in love with Kol and was under the impression she could have Kol if she killed me off."

Kol snorted as he came up behind her and tugged her to him. He always liked having her back to his front when he held her. "Never, darling."

"Kol was in a box for over a hundred years…how did he seduce a witch while daggered?" Niklaus couldn't decide if he was impressed or horrified.

Both Kol and his sister chuckled. "No. She met Kol before New Orleans," she told them as she relaxed into Kol's chest, her arms resting ontop of his. "Apparently, he never noticed she was a witch like me. That's how come she was still alive. She learned how to use her powers to keep her alive. She was delusional. Kol may flirt and tease, but he does not give into witches and fuck them. I had always thought it was pretty clear."

Kol stiffened behind her and so did the other two male Originals in the room. Before anyone could say anything, Kol blurted, "Klaus fucked a werewolf and got her pregnant. That baby he's holding? She's his daughter."

Niklaus growled at his brother but when he turned to his sister and saw her pale face, "Belle—"

"Don't," she whispered. "Kol's been sleeping with the witch behind me, hasn't he?"

Kol groaned but didn't lie. "Yes."

Niklaus was about to say something, but decided against it. "I was drunk, and it was our birthday…"

Bella just took a few deep breathes. It was bound to happen, she thought. They thought she was dead. She accepted what had happened. Her eyes went to Elijah next, no doubt expecting him to say something similar, but he couldn't bear to tell her that he had fallen in love with Haley. All because he saw parts of his Bellatrix inside of her.

But the eldest Mikaelson didn't have to say anything because she _knew_.

"Of course Niklaus is the only one that didn't fall in love with his fuck toy," she muttered, "he couldn't even if he wanted to."

The others understood then: the two were Twins. Therefore, Niklaus had known, deep in his soul, that she was still alive. His soul knew but his mind and heart were too clouded with grief to fully realize. Niklaus always did feel deeper than the others—it was something they had in common; Finn had called it a Twin thing. There was two of them, so they felt double.

But why did they feel her death? Kol had even felt her on the Other Side…

Kol's eyes widened as he looked at the girl that had disentangled herself from him after the confessions. "You're the reason the Other Side is stable."

Bella nodded. "That witch thought she could put me half in and half out, but because of my ties to the Other Side, what happened was a bit different."

Kol nodded. "I felt you both times I was over there, but I thought that meant that you were dead."

Bella looked at her mate with pity; he would regret falling in love with a witch especially with her in his face. And it would be awhile before she let him back into her bed.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean I forgive. This isn't the first time the lot of you cheated on me, but the other times were with men, so I just didn't care—it also didn't involve you feeling for them, either. And you," she turned on Niklaus, "If you wanted a child…"

Niklaus looked torn then. "I didn't; I was perfectly happy with just you and our family, but…" he trailed off as he looked at the little girl in his arms. She looked just like Elijah remembered Bella looking as a baby.

Bella's eyes softened as she took in the look on her mate's face. She slowly walked toward him and the child.

Niklaus felt her acceptance, and, as the two most important girls in his life looked at each other, he felt Bella's love for the tiny thing. "Hope this is your mother; Bella, this is Hope, your daughter," with that, he handed the baby to his Twin.

Kol and Elijah saw the look on their beloved's face as she held the little girl.

"She could be more your twin than Niklaus," Elijah told Bella.

Bella softly rocked the baby and hummed to her until Hope fell asleep in her arms. "Give me time," she told them to which the only thing they could do was nod.

"Now," she continued quietly, "I hear our sister is cursed along with this idiot," her eyes looked at Kol, "and my Big Brother is dead?"

She had tried to hide it, but the other Originals could hear her voice breaking at the last bit.

Niklaus hesitated but responded with, "Twice. Mother brought him back the first time, but now…"

That's when Marcel came into the room and saw her, "Mother?"

Her head snapped up and a smile warmed her face. It reminded those who knew her just how she was the linchpin to this family. She was the light in the darkness.

"Marcellus," she softly called to him, "I thought you were dead. Mikael…lied to me."

Kol snorted, "Father hurting any of us still surprises you?"

Bella shook her head. "He was never that cruel to me. I may not have been his favorite daughter, but he still loved his little girl the best he knew how. He told me when he put me in the care of that witch that he was doing this to protect me. He said I needed to get away from Niklaus because he was tainting me, but rest assured, he said, I will save you. Too bad he didn't vet his witch before leaving me to her," the last part was a bit bitter. "I am not in the mood to suffer witches at this point. Where is mother?"

"Dead," Elijah confirmed. "She refused to become a vampire. Rebekah is daggered so her curse won't turn her into a monster. I know nothing about Kol's curse except he's been having urges to kill certain people."

The witch spoke up for the first time. "You didn't tell me that, Kol! If you had—"

Bella spun around toward her, her face lit up in barely concealed anger. "And what could you have done? I can see the stain on you, little girl. You're the one who brought him back…did you even full research the magic that you used?"

The witch faltered as if the thought of being the one who hurt Kol was plausible and it hurt her. Nor did Kol defend her when he was the one that told her the spell was real and could work! "Kol said the spell was real and could work."

Kol sighed, he so did not like to be caught in between the two witches. The witch who brought him back would soon find out that he choose his Bella _every fucking time_. "And you left before I could tell you that you wouldn't be the best one to use it. It was a Death Witch Spell, and there is a reason why they let no one else have access to their magic. I'm still curious how you got ahold of the spell in the first place."

Bella paled. "Please tell me it wasn't the one I told you about that I witnessed being done by an unsanctioned witch, Kol."

Kol winced. "It was."

Bella held the little girl to her closer, trying to calm down. "No witch but a Death Witch has the right magic to do that spell. There were three requirements to be made. One was a blood connection—"

"I had Elijah and Klaus' blood," the girl explained, a big smug that she did get something right.

"The second was an emotional connection, and seeing as he cares for you and was fucking you on a regular basis, then that would work," Bella tried not to be bitter about it, "But it was the last connection that would have destroyed Kol's soul if you didn't get it right. You better be fucking glad that I was in that coma, and my magic was spread all around the Other Side."

The witch was confused, "How do you have a soul connection with him?"

Bella titled her head. "He's one of my soul mates. Not to mention that the spell was created and used by Death's Witches only, so you didn't have his permission nor a connection to him to complete the spell. Lucky for you, Kol was feeding on my magic in the Other Side, so when you tried to pull him through, he was already covered by me for that last connection."

Bella didn't even notice the girl flinch or look as if she was about to cry because she turned to Elijah and Niklaus. "I will need to see Rebekah and get a feel of her curse."

Bella seemed lost in thought as she unconsciously bounced her baby in her arms. She hadn't even known her an hour, and she already was acting and feeling as if she was Hope's birth mother.

No one mentioned Kol's curse until his fuck toy asked. "And how do we cure Kol's curse, oh great and powerful witch?"

Niklaus looked amused (as if he was really looking forward to that particular showdown), Elijah looked on as if nothing had happened, and Kol and Marcel just winced as they knew that Bella could be more violate than Klaus.

"You do realize, Davina, that that woman right there is worse than Klaus when she gets into a temper?" Marcel warned his favorite witch.

Bella just looked at her unimpressed. "At least I don't go around fucking with magic I don't understand. I leave Kol to do that, and I clean up his messes. Sometimes I feel as if their nanny instead of their mate," she sighed before she looked back at Davina.

"You are a witch that channels her Ancestors, yes?" when the girl nodded, Bella continued. "That means that whatever power you lacked on your own, they picked up the rest. No doubt they implanted some commands into him. From what Elijah said, they gave him a hit list. But I can stop that."

She handed their baby back to Niklaus and pulled out her phone. She dialed the only number in the there.

" _That was quick,"_ a voice chuckled, one familiar to three out of the four vampires in the room. " _What do you need, little one_?"

"I need you to get your ass up here, Beloved. One of my mates has been an idiot and got cursed," was her reply as she started to go outside.

" _I warned you about that when I awakened you. What kind of curse does Kol have on him?"_

"A suggestional curse, which is why I need you. One that messes with his mind until he gives in and does what he wants. Kind of like the Hunter's Curse, now that I think about it. I need you here because you are immune to that shit."

There was a pause on the other line, " _Lucky for you, I followed you to New Orleans. I will be there momentary._ "

Seeing as she didn't have to leave the house to go find him, she didn't even leave the room. Instead, she turned around and looked straight at Kol. "As soon as he gets here, we will remove the curse from you."

Kol, though, looked a bit angry at her. Davina, though, was confused. "You called him Beloved…is the other mate of yours?"

Niklaus, Elijah, Kol, and Marcel all said at once, "No."

Davina's eyes lit up as she realized that if Bella was cheating on Kol, then Kol could still be with her. After all, didn't they just say that he cared about her? Before she could antagonize the situation more, a man she had never seen before entered the room.

Bella smiled at him. "Beloved, were you stalking me?"

The brown haired man just snorted. "No, I figured half the city would be dead due to certain fuck ups," he looked from one mate of hers to another briefly before continuing, "so I came to see if I could calm you down. Or watch, I wasn't quite sure. Besides, I still need you to find Amara."

Bella scowled at him. "Maybe in a few centuries I will reunite you with that slut. You realize that some of her traits tinkled down to the Doppelgangers? Like breaking siblings apart?"

He only sighed, "I'd say I'm sorry but that will never be enough. Just think, if I hadn't chosen her, you would have never died and be reborn into this family."

"A much better one than ours," she said before she paused as looked at the three males around her. "On second thought, at least you never cheated on me."

"You're just not my type. I like them a bit more brunette," he teased and she only snorted with a half amused look about her as they knew something the others didn't.

Niklaus had had enough, "Stefan, mate?"

Bella and the man turned toward him, but it was Kol that answered. "That, dear brother, is Silas."

"So Stefan was a Doppleganger?" Niklaus asked in disbelief.

Bella nodded. "Dopplegangers were born because this idiot had a bright idea to be immortal with the whore who tore us apart. Considering I was the one who helped you make it, you should have let me half the other dose of the immorality spell."

"Then, dear sister, you wouldn't have that weird soul connection with Niklaus," he teased her again, but this time he noticed the look on Kol's face and stopped.

Bella ignored him and made her way straight to Kol. She steadied herself and touched him. As soon as she did, his eyes widened before jerking himself away from her. "Damn it, Bella, don't you dare!"

But it was already too late. She had taken the curse from him by absorbing it from his body. It didn't take her long before she dropped to the floor, but Kol wasn't able to catch her because he had tried to put distance between them.

Silas caught her and held her gently against himself. He chuckled, "It's been two thousand years since we shared magic and now, the first thing we do is me absorbing a curse from you."

"Don't forget how you woke me up," she rolled her eyes as she was hit with pain for resisting the curse. She didn't even have a chance to transfer it before it started to get worse. Bella let out a whimper before Silas had to take control of the connection between them and take it from her.

Bella's body arched in pain as the curse left her, and all three of her mates (as well as her son) growled at Silas for causing her pain.

"It's done," he whispered as he patted her head. "Pretty good curse, though, making it more powerful the one you resist, but the downside? The more you resist, the more it uses its power to cause you pain. If you could have withstood it, then it would have killed itself. But considering this one couldn't handle twenty-five percent of the attack, I think giving it to me was the better choice."

Silas didn't even mean to insult the boy, but it came across that way. Kol growled and snatched Bella away.

Bella was barely conscious herself. Her magic stores were leaving her, and she was becoming weak. She also hadn't had blood in so long...

Elijah held out his hands to Kol so he could take Bella. "I'll make sure she's fed," he told his brothers as he took her and made his way upstairs to his room, but before he moved a centimeter, she turned to Silas.

"We are in danger; you need to set wards around the house. I'd do it, but I haven't fed in a while. That and the curse took too much from me. Creator only knows what curing Rebekah will take. We don't have time to wait until I'm fully rested."

Silas nodded to her, "Of course, sister. After that, I'm going back to Mystic Falls to torture the lot of them."

She giggled and nodded.

When Elijah was gone, Niklaus left for a few seconds before coming back without the baby. He had left Hope with Elijah and Bella. Neither he nor Kol were particularly happy about Silas being there at all.

"She doesn't know how your tortured me, does she mate?" Klaus looked a bit smug at the two thousand year old witch in front of him.

Silas just shrugged. "She already is pissed at me. Go on, tell her. Do it, and I tell her about Caroline and Cami."

Kol only could laugh at that. At least he only had one woman in his closet, not potentially two. He knew his brother cared for both women, but it wasn't like Klaus' was in love with either one.

Of course, he wasn't stupid. The only reason they had chosen the women they did to get attached to was because they were the closest that the Mikaelson brothers could get to a replacement for Bella.

Silas would do this for her and then he would leave. If she needed him, he was only a phone call away, and he would run to her. Torturing those idiots was fun and all, but she was family. And at the end of the day, or even the year, family came first.

~TON~

Maybe Fate understood the need for a rest because that is what the Mikaelsons got for the next week.

Bella had tried to repair the broken bonds with her mates, but it was kind of hard when she had to see the bitch who bore her mate a child and got another one to care for her as well as the Claire witch that refused to give up on Kol every day. Not to mention the bartender who showed up wondering where Klaus was (apparently, she was his therapist).

She had gotten tired of it and went for a walk around the Quarter on the fifth day after she arrived.

The female Hybrid had wanted some peace and quiet, which is why she took the baby for a stroll too, but apparently, the other type of Supernatural world hadn't gotten the truce memo.

Jasper found her first.

Bella was okay with him; after all, she had been there for him when he was the Major, so she knew she could trust him.

To further that trust, he was here to warn her about the Cullens.

"Alice had a vision of someone painting New Orleans red, and you were in the middle of the bodies covered in blood," he paused and got a sly look on his face. "Who pissed you off enough for you to pain the town red?"

She almost growled; instead, she pushed the stroller back and forth. Jasper had given her a curious look for the kid, but didn't say anything. "Apparently, after your family screwed me over and handed me to Mikael, I was put in the care of a witch that had a hard on for one of my mates," Jasper almost choked, "I was put in a coma since then, trapped between here and the Other Side. Someone got me out less than a week ago, and I came here to clean up the messes of my brothers. Seriously, I don't think I'm their mate anyone, I'm their fucking nanny! Cleaning up their shit," she muttered all angry like but stopped when Hope started to pick up on her mood and began to fuss.

Bella calmed down and picked her baby up. She started rocking her, and Hope settled just fine. "One mate knocked up a wolf, and here is my baby," she inclined her head toward Hope and Jasper couldn't keep the amusement and shock to himself. "The other was screwing and falling in love with the baby mama, but she dumped him for a wolf, but still wants him on the side. And, last but not least, your favorite of my mates, decided to go fall in love with a witch that got him cursed and has died at least two times. Let's not mention the weird bartender who my baby daddy may or may not actually care for—he certainly spills his inner thoughts to her."

Jasper only shook his head. "And there's more, isn't there?"

Bella's eyes hardened. "You have no idea," but then her eyes lit up as she thought about something. She had always thought Jasper and Rebekah was meant for each other. "Say, how about I let you meet my sister, who I think is your real soul mate and try to figure out how to turn you into my kind of vampire?"

Jasper looked like he was really thinking about her offer for a moment before he asked, "And what do you get in return?"

"Oh, revenge on everyone one who fucked with me?" she looked at him all cheeky like.

Jasper smirked, "Now that's the woman I remember who trained me. Tell me what to do."

~TON~

Before the week of respite had past, there was really no need for the storm that followed. Between their two minds, Bella and Jasper had a foolproof plan.

The Cullens were so desperate for redemption, especially when Jasper told them that Bella had connections to people who knew the Volturi, that it was really easy to get them to do their dirty work for them. Besides, those idiots still thought she was Edward's soul mate and would do anything to keep her safe.

So Jasper spun this tale about how a human, witch, a hybrid, and a few choice others were threats to Bella and were the cause of Alice's vision. They were going to destory New Orleans and no doubt kill Bella afterward. The vision was of everyone that was protecting Bella dead, and Bella was next.

Jasper directed each one after a target which they took out quite easily.

When the Cullens were done with all the killings, Jasper came to Bella who was with her mates and foster son at the time and told them exactly what happened. Jasper explained that he had told the Cullens to stay away from Bella as she had a new life and was happy (somewhat), but they still thought she was Edward's mate. So they started to target people around Bella and those she was with now.

Jasper said he warned them, and when they refused to go ahead with the plan, he washed his hands and came to warn them. And everything just fell into place. Elijah had sent word that his family would avenge all the deaths and the other factions should just wait.

There would be no revenge for the others that were trying to kill his family in the first place, like those idiots trying to destory all the Originals, but nobody mourned them.

The Cullens came in hours later after the Originals had gotten their own reports of what the murders and confessed.

Before they could say that it was what Bella wanted (and their jobs were done), Kol, Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel killed them all. They ripped the Cold Ones apart and let Bella light them on fire.

After they burned, Niklaus had a thought. "How did you know them?"

"And why did the penny-head think you were his mate?" Kol asked, quite curious.

Bella and Jasper shared a look before they both burst out laughing.

"I was in Forks with the descendants of the few that escaped before Mikael decided to murder the entire pack when the Cullens came. Edward thought since my blood sang to him and he couldn't read my mind that I was his mate. I played with them after that. Then, they turned me over to Mikael for some stupid reason; he probably told them he was protecting me against the big, bad Hybrid that was going to come for me. A few days ago, Jasper came to me and told me that Alice had a vision of New Orleans painted red," Bella let them digest that.

Not surprising, it was Niklaus that came up with the answer. "You did all this," he said, his voice quite impressed.

Bella shrugged, "It was either that or painting the town red."

Elijah sighed, "So you had Haley, Davina, Cami, and those others killed because you wanted revenge?"

Bella glared at him. "I do not like someone taking what belongs to me whether they are threats against my family or my mates."

Her mates looked at her in a whole new light. They were used to Kol and Niklaus doing crazy shit because of their tempers or because they felt like it. But it was Bella they always had to watch out for. Deep inside of her was a combination of the worst traits of all the Originals. Just like her magic, she truly was a Sponge.

It always surprised them when she let it out.

"So, like always, I clean up your messes. I took care of your whores as well as our enemies. Now all I have left to do is heal Rebekah and make sure her room is soundproof because I do _not_ want to be hearing Jasper making her scream."


End file.
